Amor Bajo la Luna Roja
by sakuratrc
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son novios desde hace 2 años, estando en su último año de preparatoria todo parece ir perfecto. Cerca de la noche del baile de Halloween aparece una nueva chica en la escuela. Lo que extraña a Sakura es que Sasuke empieza a comportarse de manera muy extraña. - Ésta es mi casa y no dejaré que nadie venga a manosear mis juguetes –siseó peligrosamente Sakura.
1. Territorialidad

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Amor Bajo la Luna Roja" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**AMOR BAJO LA LUNA ROJA**

**Capítulo 1. Territorialidad**

La fiesta de la Noche de Brujas iba a ser especial, de eso se encargaría ella. No permitiría que nada, ni nadie se interpusieran entre ella y su verdadero amor… Uchiha Sasuke. Porque, aunque ya era su novio, no iba a permitir que nadie arruinara la noche que tanto había planeado. Tenía a la presa en la mira, literalmente hablando, y no iba dejarla escapar. Aprovecharía el baile temático de la escuela para hacer su movimiento.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –saludó, desde el final del pasillo, un chico de brillante cabellera rubia– ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

- Buenos días Naruto –Sakura guardaba sus cosas en el casillero preparándose para comenzar las clases– Tardaste mucho en salir. ¿Podría saberse porque?

- Es que me quedé dormido, anoche me la pase jugando videojuegos y me acosté hasta muy tarde.

Sakura torció la boca en un signo de desaprobación– Espero que no hayas hecho perder su tiempo a MI novio.

- ¿Y que si yo también me acosté tarde? –escuchó la pelirrosa al tiempo que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por la espalda.

- Que te pienso castigar por desvelarte en días de escuela –Sakura sonreía perversamente mientras se resistía a entregar el beso que él chico a sus espaldas exigía– Sasuke-kun.

- Estas celosa porque no fuiste tú con quien estuve jugando anoche –ronroneó Sasuke en el oído de Sakura en un tono tan pervertido que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

- ¡Es muy temprano para que te pongas así, teme!

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Naruto, a él nadie le decía lo que podía o no hacer– ¡Piérdete usuratonkachi! –ordenó entre dientes.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, la actitud de su amigo era tan oscura que simplemente la ignoraba y seguía su camino– Nos vemos en clase Sakura-chan.

- Que tengas bonita mañana Naruto –se despidió Sakura sonriendo divertida.

- Olvidémonos de él y concentrémonos en nosotros –gruñó Sasuke escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.

Lo único que pudo hacer la pelirrosa fue reír– Me estás haciendo cosquillas –pero Sasuke no se detuvo y comenzó a bajar, repartiendo besos por el camino, para finalizar mordiendo la clavícula de la chica– ¡Sasuke, no! –se quejó Sakura, pero Sasuke no la soltó hasta que estuvo satisfecho– ¡Te dije que no! –Sakura revisó molesta su cuerpo en el espejo de su casillero, la marca de la "caricia" comenzaba a notarse.

- Es solo un beso.

- Me va a dejar marca tu mordisco –se quejó señalando el lugar rojizo en su clavícula.

- Es un regalo, aprécialo –le dijo Sasuke guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta para retirase, acciones que dejaron a Sakura con la boca abierta.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! No me digas esas tonterías –Sakura estaba molesta y seguía a su novio por el pasillo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

A Sasuke no le importaban las rabietas de Sakura, era un juego que tenían y le encantaba jugarlo. Para hacerla disgustar más, camino de espaldas y más rápido; demostrándole que ni así lo alcanzaba. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a una intersección de pasillos y sucedió un pequeño accidente. Sasuke había hecho caer violentamente a una chica. Haciendo a un lado su acostumbrada actitud, rodó los ojos y estiró la mano.

- ¡Gracias! –dijo la chica y levantó la mirada. Lo que vieron sus ojos la dejó fascinada– Lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sakura en cuanto alcanzó el lugar del accidente.

- Si –contestó cortante la chica– Mi nombre es Karin, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –preguntó mirando fijamente a Sasuke, cosa que no le gustó nada a Sakura.

- Vámonos –Sakura tomó de la mano a Sasuke, asegurándose de que la chica se diera cuenta que Sasuke ya tenía dueña.

Sasuke simplemente se dejó llevar, sabía que Sakura era peligrosa cuando se ponía celosa y no quería armar un alboroto tan temprano en la escuela. Ya después arreglaría cuentas con su novia por semejante desplante y su mente empezaba a darle una que otra idea, nada inocente, para exigir una compensación.

- ¿Tan pronto buscando problemas? –dijo la voz a espaldas de la chica.

- ¡Cállate Suigetsu! –gruñó la chica, tenía largos cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color enmarcados por unas gafas– Ese chico…

- ¿Cuál? ¿El que te tiró como si fueras una vil basura? –dijo el recién llegado, cuyo físico era bastante peculiar. Cabello blanco azulado, dientes blancos como el mármol y ojos morados brillantes.

La mirada roja acalló al chico– Ese chico, me gusta.

- ¡Por favor, Karin! Quiero quedarme más de dos semanas en ésta escuela, hay chicas muy lindas y me gustaría disfrutarlas.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de mi vida?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente Suigetsu.

- Que no tengo que hacerte caso.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos harto y se alejó de Karin, conocía esa mirada y no era nada agradable lo que pasaba por la retorcida mente de la chica.

…

En el salón de clases, lejos del lugar del percance, Sasuke miraba de reojo a su novia en el asiento a su lado. Se notaba seria y molesta, lo podía decir porque la conocía a la perfección. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. Arrancó un trozo de la última hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir. Sigilosamente deslizó el papel cerca de la mano de Sakura y lo dejo ahí hasta que ella lo tomó.

Lentamente Sakura abrió la nota y la leyó atentamente. Tras unos segundos, formó una gran "O" con su boca y afiló la mirada. Con una mueca de disgusto apuntó asegurándose de remarcar claramente sus palabras– "NO ESTOY CELOSA DE ESA… PERR… SONA" –y regresó el papelito a Sasuke.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír socarronamente y escribió "delicadamente" un nuevo mensaje – "Solo fue un toque accidental ¿y te pones tan mal?"

El juego continuó y Sakura contesto al mensajito– "NO ME GUSTÓ COMO TE MIRABA, ERA COMO SI FUERAS UN TROZO DE CARNE" –regresó el papelito y Sasuke lo recibió gustoso de ver lo que había escrito.

Con la inspiración en su mano y dejándola fluir, Sasuke escribió su último mensaje cuando sin darse cuenta alguien se lo arrebataba antes de que Sakura lo tomara.

- Ahora sabes como me siento cuando los demás te miran en los pasillos y en la calle –leyó en voz alta el maestro de matemáticas– Dejen sus asuntos personales para cuando no estén en clase, Sasuke y Sakura.

- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei –se disculpó apenada Sakura.

El maestro miró a Sasuke en vano, él jamás se disculparía. De antemano sabía que Sasuke lo asesinaba con la mirada y en sus pensamientos, seguramente, buscaba la manera de hacerle pagar el ridículo que le había hecho pasar– ¿Quién puede decirme el valor de _x_ en la ecuación? –Kakashi paseó su mirada lejos de la pareja frente a él– Shikamaru, por favor pasa a resolverla.

- ¡Que problemático!

- Hablamos a la salida –le dijo Sasuke a Sakura moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Sakura solo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

…

Las clases continuaron y Sasuke y Sakura cambiaron de salones para tomar sus clases por separado.

En el laboratorio de biología, Sasuke acostumbraba a sentarse solo, pero eso cambió.

- Hola guapo, nos volvemos a encontrar –escuchó Sasuke a su lado y rogando que solo fuera una broma de alguien conocido, simplemente lo ignoró– Mi nombre es Yoshida Karin, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sasuke suspiró cansado– Eres nueva, ¿verdad?

- Si, hoy es mi primer día aquí, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque en esta escuela, TODOS saben quien soy –dijo orgulloso del estatus de su popularidad.

- ¿Entonces… como la chica nueva me vas a decir tu nombre? –habló despacio y usando un tono sensual, al tiempo que se acercaba a Sasuke y rozaba ligeramente su brazo contra el de él.

- Uchiha Sasuke –contestó automáticamente. No sabía porque pero la chica a su lado lo atraía extrañamente. Eso no le había pasado desde que conoció a Sakura.

Karin pudo notarlo y una enorme sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su rostro– _Eres mío Uchiha Sasuke_ –fueron sus pensamientos.

…

En otro lado de la escuela Sakura estaba, extrañamente, de mal humor y su mejor amiga pudo notarlo inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué tienes frentona? –preguntó una hermosa rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azules.

- No lo sé Ino, tengo una extraña sensación que me incomoda –explicó Sakura haciendo círculos con la cabeza y los hombros.

La rubia miró extrañada a su amiga, no había contestado al insulto que le había hecho y eso era muy raro. Pero sus ojos se vieron atraídos por una extraña escena– Ya veo a que te refieres.

Sakura volteó la mirada en dirección de la de Ino. Lo que vio la hizo enfurecer. Sasuke entraba a la cafetería con una chica agarrada de su brazo. La misma chica con la que había tropezado por la mañana. Apretó los puños fuertemente y caminó en dirección a la "pareja".

- Eres muy amable Sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirroja al terminar de reír.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué esta sucediendo? –interceptó Sakura a Sasuke en el camino, plantándose en una pose agresiva contra el chico.

- No te pongas así, solo estaba mostrándole a Karin la escuela –Sasuke le restaba importancia a los reclamos de Sakura y lo que más le extraño a la pelirrosa, fue que Sasuke uso el nombre de la chica. Karin. Él nunca llamaba a una chica por su nombre, solo a ella.

- Te he estado esperando para venir a almorzar y…

Sasuke levantó una mano acallando la voz de Sakura– Lo siento, invité a Karin a almorzar, solo vinimos por un pastel que se le antojó y nos vamos a ir a la azotea.

A Sakura se le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo– ¿No vas a almorzar conmigo?

- ¿Te lo tengo que deletrear?

- Sasuke, espera –la pelirrosa agachó la mirada escondiéndola bajo su flequillo, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados a los costados y la ira irradiaba negra alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos como solía hacerlo cuando algo le hartaba– No seas molesta –la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Karin se hizo visible.

La ira de Sakura estalló.

Karin solo vio el puño de Sakura pasar rozando a un lado de su cara, estampándose en el centro del rostro de Sasuke y tirándolo al suelo. Toda la escuela estaba, literalmente, sorprendida. Sasuke era bien conocido por ser un campeón en las peleas que atraía como imán por su actitud arrogante, pero haber perdido contra su, ahora seguramente, EX NOVIA; eso era memorable.

…

Sakura salió corriendo de la cafetería sin importarle la escena que había hecho.

Estaba furiosa, herida y muy, muy incómoda. Las dos primeras por lo que Sasuke había hecho, pero la tercera razón le resultaba incomprensible. No le incomodaba haberle armado una escena a su novio, ni haberlo golpeado, tampoco que invitara a otra a almorzar con él en su lugar especial, el techo de la escuela, tal vez ver a la perra colgada de su brazo un poco; pero no era esa clase de incomodidad lo que le molestaba. Había algo más.

Caminó por el pasillo y al pasar frente a los casilleros algo vibró dentro de su pecho. Se detuvo y miró de reojo los casilleros. Regresó sobre sus pasos y paseó lentamente la mano frente a los casilleros. Sin tocarlos, solo bordeándolos. Caminando lentamente, un pie delante del otro, mirando al suelo contando sus pasos. Y se detuvo a tres casilleros del final de la línea. Viró el rostro, ya de por si ligeramente ladeado, y clavó su mirada en ese lugar. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a los lados del pasillo, solo estaba ella. Puso la mano encima del candado y tras un leve chasquido el seguro se abrió.

Con mucho cuidado, Sakura abrió el casillero encontrándose con algo inesperado. Con toda la furia reunida en su mano sujetó la puerta del casillero y la dobló como si se tratara de una simple lata de soda y no una "caja" de acero. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

- Ésta es mi casa y no dejaré que nadie venga a manosear mis juguetes –siseó peligrosamente Sakura.

* * *

Continuando una tradición que empecé hace 2 años, he aquí mi fic temático para Halloween/Día de Muertos. Será cortito, cortito y como ya lo tenía preparado solo lo saqué del baúl y lo desempolvé un poquito. No sean muy críticos, es solo un rapidín para pasar el rato. Cuando supere los 10 RR's postearé el siguiente capítulo, sino tendrán que esperar hasta el 31 de Octubre para leer la continuación.

Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer y dejar un comentario.


	2. Ultimátum

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Amor Bajo la Luna Roja" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**AMOR BAJO LA LUNA ROJA**

**Capítulo 2. Ultimátum**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del colegio atrayendo la atención de todos. Absolutamente todos. La falda de su uniforme, más corta de lo normal, se contoneaba al ritmo de sus caderas dejando ver más de sus blancos muslos, su largo cabello rosado caía sedoso y brillante hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus carnosos labios curvados en una media sonrisa tenían un ligero toque de labial y sus ojos resplandecían divertidos por la conmoción que estaba causando.

- Sakura-chan… –Naruto se acercó a ella cuidándose de las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros celosos– ¿No crees que estas llamando demasiado la atención? Dijiste que mantendrías un perfil bajo.

Sakura se detuvo con una mano en la cadera y con la otra envolvió el cuello de la camisa de Naruto y lo atrajo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Naruto podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el de la pelirrosa.

- Estoy harta de ser una sombra, Na-ru-to –los labios de Sakura rozaron los del rubio impregnándolos levemente con el sabor a cereza del labial– Además tengo cuentas que arreglar.

- ¿Te refieres al teme?

Sakura soltó a su amigo y desvió la mirada. Naruto pudo ver que los ojos de la pelirrosa, literalmente, fulguraban en ira– No comprendo cómo fue tan idiota para caer en una trampa tan estúpida.

- ¿Trampa?

- Tenemos un intruso en nuestro hogar.

Naruto frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto– La chica nueva y su amigo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Déjamelo a mí –Sakura apretó el puño tan fuerte que Naruto pensó que se rompería los huesos de la mano– Voy a defender mi territorio con uñas y dientes y por supuesto no pienso perder.

- Habíamos estado tan tranquilos que ya había olvidado como te veías enojada –el rubio puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y le dio unas palmaditas juguetonas– Te deseo suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas. Pobre tonta la que se atrevió a tratar de meterse con tu juguete favorito, no sabe la que le espera.

- No tienes ni idea lo que le tengo preparado –los ojos de ambos brillaron con luz propia, cómplices y divertidos.

…

Sakura dejó el alboroto atrás cuando una mano la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrinconó aprisionándola entre la pared y un cuerpo, delgado y fuerte. La pelirrosa subió la mirada y se encontró con una negra cabellera y un aroma que conocía a la perfección. Lentamente el dueño de su prisión levantó los ojos, negros como un par de carbones, ardiendo en rabia y celos. El chico la tenía completamente inmovilizada con su cuerpo contra el suyo, su mano fuertemente sostenida por la muñeca contra la pared y con una pierna ligeramente flexionada entre las de la chica.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir vestida así? ¿Y porque tanta cercanía con el usuratonkachi?

La pelirrosa sonrió arrogante, aunque sabía que corría peligro al confrontarse al moreno no le importó– ¡Que grata sorpresa! Hoy si te acuerdas de mí, Sa-su-ke-kun.

- Todos los días me acuerdo de ti –Sasuke tomó la orilla de la falda de Sakura, que le quedaba unos centímetros arriba del muslo, y enredó su dedo con la suave tela– Sobre todo ayer que me golpeaste en el rostro.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? –Sakura acercó su boca a la de Sasuke y presionó suavemente con sus labios una cortada en el labio del chico– Fue solo un pequeño castigo por la forma en que comportaste ayer y eso no es nada en comparación a lo que le espera a la trepadora esa.

Sasuke bajó el rostro rozando su nariz contra el cuello de Sakura, repartiendo besos y lengüetazos sobre la nívea piel de la chica– Tu eres la que merece ser castigada Sa-ku-ra –el aliento chocando contra la humedad en el cuello de Sakura la hizo estremecerse y pegar su cuerpo al del moreno. Sasuke sonrió orgulloso y se separó dejando a una encendida Sakura– Tenemos que ir a clase o Kakashi nos va a reprender.

Sakura farfulló por lo bajo, soltando insultos y palabras que Sasuke ni siquiera entendía– ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que Kakashi-sensei diga?

- Desde ayer que habló a mi casa para decir que me había peleado con un gorila –Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada– ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Que mi adorable y pequeña novia me había noqueado por algo que no comprendo porque hice.

- ¿Dices que no querías hacerlo? –Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, tomó la mano de Sasuke y enredó sus dedos con los de él.

- En el fondo no quería ir con ella, intentaba resistirme –Sasuke enarcó la ceja y se tornó pensativo, su mirada le parecía a Sakura como si a Sasuke le costara trabajo recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior o como si no lo creyera– Pero mi cuerpo se movía siguiéndola. ¿Extraño, no?

Sakura entrecerró la mirada, a ella no le parecía tan extraño pero contestó para que Sasuke no sospechara– Muy extraño.

…

Suigetsu bebía de una botella con agua a través de un popote que mordisqueaba con sus dientes. Estaba relajado, disfrutando de la suave brisa de la mañana y de una cómoda sombra bajo un frondoso árbol– ¿Sentiste la chispa de ayer?

- No solo la sentí, la vi –contestó la pelirroja limpiando sus gafas con un paño y cerciorándose que no quedara rastro de suciedad.

- ¿Tan rápido te metiste en problemas?

- Yo no hice nada –masculló Karin acomodándose los lentes nuevamente sobre la nariz– Ella golpeó a mi nuevo amigo.

- ¡Claro! El chico de ojos negros que tiene cara de asesino, si lo recuerdo.

Karin lo miró de reojo y al instante Suigetsu se tomó el cuello con los ojos abiertos como platos. Movía la boca como lo haría un pez tratando de respirar fuera del agua. Su desesperación deleitaba a la chica. La pelirroja le dio la espalda a su amigo y el chico pudo volver respirar sin dificultad.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de Sasuke-kun, ¿entendiste?

Suigetsu tosió agachándose y recargándose en sus rodillas– Ese chico te ha flechado.

- Me gustó en cuanto lo vi, me gustó más porque le pertenece a alguien más y me fascina que esa otra no sea una chica cualquiera –los enormes ojos rojos de Karin destellaron arrogantes y llenos de confianza y seguridad.

- Solo recuerda que "Quien juega con fuego…"

- Termina quemándose –dijo Karin rodando los ojos harta de escuchar a su amigo aconsejándola.

- También eso, pero yo iba a decir se hace pipi en la cama –Karin quería asesinar a su amigo que tenía cara pensativa, con un dedo en su mentón y la mirada perdida hacia el cielo– O era "El que se hace pipi en la cama es porque juega con fuego". ¿Cuál era? ¿Cuál era?

- ¡Cállate Suigetsu! Antes de que te convierta en un pez de agua estancada.

Suigetsu se quedó con un dedo levantado y con las palabras atoradas en la lengua– Solo lo digo por tu propio bien, Karin. Luego no vengas llorando porque una linda chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes te pateó el trasero.

- ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

- Porque ayer la vi abriendo tu casillero.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? –la pelirroja tomó a Suigetsu por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó de espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

Suigetsu rio nervioso y movió los pies tratando de alcanzar el suelo antes de morir ahorcado a manos de Karin– Abrió tu casillero, no sé cómo lo hizo. Puso su mano sobre el candado y se abrió. Vio algo dentro y apretó la puerta doblándola como si fuera una hoja de papel.

- Ella lo sabe –Karin dejó caer a su presa al suelo sin importarle el golpe que se dio o los raspones en la espalda al rozar el tronco del árbol.

…

- Te lo advierto Sasuke, no te acerques a esa víbora.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda– Si te refieres al maestro de biología, Orochimaru o a su asistente Kabuto, no te preocupes no lo haré ni muerto.

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso –hizo un puchero y golpeó ligeramente el brazo de su novio.

Sasuke se frotó la zona "afectada"– ¿Quieres romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo, Haruno?

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? –Sakura puso sus puños en sus caderas y miró desafiante a Sasuke.

- Porque se me dio la gana. Ahora vete y deja de estar molestando que tengo que ver a Karin –el tono que estaba usando Sasuke no era el típico que usaba cuando quería jugar con Sakura, sino uno más agrio y ofensivo. Y con esa nueva "bofetada", Sasuke dejó a la pelirrosa sola y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta. Esta vez no se desquitaría con Sasuke, se desquitaría con la víbora que se atrevía a interferir en su relación.

- ¡Víbora trepadora de mierda! ¡Me la vas a pagar cabeza de remolacha! –dijo Sakura haciendo una rabieta, pisoteando el suelo tan fuerte que dejó grietas donde sus pies habían estado.

…

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par por un fuerte viento que las empujó violentamente. El grupo entero volteó a ver lo que estaba sucediendo y el tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso segundo.

Karin miró a sus compañeros, todos estaban inmóviles a su alrededor. Pasó una mano frente al rostro de un chico y le dio un golpe en la nariz con el dedo índice catapultado por el pulgar. El chico no tuvo reacción alguna. La pelirroja suspiró cansinamente y giró para ver a la figura oscura parada en la puerta.

- ¡Deja a Sasuke-kun en paz, maldita arrastrada!

- ¿O si no que vas a hacerme? –Karin no sabía si el efecto del sol a espaldas de la chica era lo que la hacía ver tan oscura al frente, pero su sonrisa socarrona tembló al ver destellar los ojos de Sakura como un par de candelas verdes.

- Conocerás el infierno en mis manos.

* * *

Lamento la demora, ahora ya está la continuación. Como dije no es un graaan fic como los otros solo algo light por las fiestas de día de muertos. Bien, pues ahora hagamos algo que si cumpliré, al día siguiente que este capítulo alcance los 15 RRs publicaré el capítulo 3. Ok? Que lo disfruten.


	3. Estallido

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Amor Bajo la Luna Roja" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**AMOR BAJO LA LUNA ROJA**

**Capítulo 3. Estallido**

- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó Naruto recostado en la cama de Sakura mirando al techo.

- Segurísima. No voy a dejar que una víbora me quite a Sasuke-kun.

- No estoy de acuerdo con que hagas algo tan arriesgado –el rubio lanzó una pelota al aire y la cachó nuevamente realizando la acción repetidas veces– ¿Sabes lo que van a decir papá y mamá si se enteran de lo que vas a hacer?

Sakura miró a Naruto por el reflejo del espejo y lo fulminó con la mirada– No tienen por qué enterarse, a menos que vayas de chismoso y se los digas.

Un aura negra rodeó a la pelirrosa, convirtiéndola en un cuerpo oscuro con ojos verdes resplandecientes. Naruto tragó duro y se giró de un salto parándose en cuatro sobre la cama de la chica. Algo grave iba a empezar cuando leves golpes en la ventana del cuarto interrumpieron a los dos chicos.

- ¿Quién…? –Naruto bajó de la cama de un salto, pero Sakura lo jaló por el cuello de la camiseta lanzándolo al suelo de sentón.

- ¡Vete!

- ¿Quién es Sakura?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos pero al ver que los ojos de Naruto empezaban a teñirse de rojo agitó la mano restándole importancia– Solo es Sasuke-kun.

Naruto sintió que su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo– ¿Vas a salir?

- No –la pelirrosa miraba sus uñas sin prestarle atención a Naruto– Él va a subir.

- No, no y no –Naruto negaba con los brazos de manera exagerada para demostrar su desaprobación.

- No me importa lo que digas o pienses –Sakura puso sus manos en su cadera y miró retadora al chico frente a ella– Voy a ver a Sasuke-kun en mi habitación

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro en un gesto muy digno– No mientras yo esté aquí.

- Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente –Sakura movió una mano y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, movió la cabeza y Naruto salió empujado por una fuerza invisible– Y ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas si le dices algo a nuestros padres –gritó Sakura asegurándose de que Naruto la escuchara.

La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió su travesura, luego escuchó los golpecitos en la ventana nuevamente y fue corriendo a abrirla. Sasuke estaba a los pies de su ventana con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra jugando con pequeñas piedrecillas.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Tenía que deshacerme de Na… nada en especial, olvídalo –Sakura estaba con la mitad del cuerpo afuera agachada para poder ver bien a Sasuke. Le encantaba como se veía, la luz de la luna brillaba en su cabellera negra y le daba a sus ojos un enigmático resplandor– Sube –lo invitó regresando al interior de su cuarto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y empezó a trepar ágilmente por el árbol frente a la casa. Al llegar a la rama frente a la ventana de Sakura, dio un salto y cayó con la gracia de un felino. Sakura se mordió el labio al verlo cada día más guapo y es que esa noche algo lo hacía más atractivo a los ojos de la chica.

Sakura se arrojó contra él, atrapando sus labios en un ardiente y apasionado beso.

Sasuke se sorprendió al principio pero siguió el juego de su novia, inmediatamente colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Sakura dejándolas recorrer libremente la piel bajó la delgada camiseta de tirantes que cubría el torso de la chica.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría de verme? –preguntó Sasuke tras el ardiente beso.

- ¿No te gusta? –Sakura hizo un puchero infantil jugueteando su dedo sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

- Claro que me gusta –la tenía rodeada con ambos brazos por la cintura, ella rodeaba su cuello con un brazo mientras el otro subía y bajaba el cierre de la chamarra de cuero. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados, que Sasuke podía sentir el sube y baja de las respiraciones de Sakura– ¿Pero sabes que me gustaría más? –con una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos negros brillando como un par de obsidianas, Sasuke empujó a Sakura obligándola a caminar hacia atrás hasta que la pelirrosa tropezó y cayó, arrastrando a Sasuke con ella, sobre la cama.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza cuando Sasuke intentó besarla en la boca, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el moreno se entretuviera repartiendo besos en el cuello de Sakura– Pero mis padres… mis padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento Sasuke-kun –su voz le salió como un gemido que provocó una sonrisa socarrona en Sasuke.

- Podemos aprovechar el tiempo mientras tanto –Sakura pensaba que él YA lo estaba aprovechando cuando sintió que la habilidosa mano de Sasuke desabrochaba su sostén de un solo movimiento– ¿No crees, Sakura?

Sakura enterró sus manos en el rebelde cabello de su novio y atrajo su rostro para besarlo nuevamente. Ardiente y deseosa de sentir sus labios acariciarse.

Por un segundo fijó la vista en la puerta, entrecerrando levemente los ojos. Sabía que Narurto estaba al otro lado intentando entrar a su habitación sin éxito alguno. Sonrió sobre los labios de Sasuke y olvidó al chico al otro lado de la puerta. En ese momento solo quería disfrutar del cuerpo de Sasuke y todo lo que él podía darle.

…

- Buenos días –saludó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en los labios brincando al banco alto frente al desayunador.

Naruto preparaba algo frente a la estufa, con la espalda hacia la chica– Mmm.

Sakura rodó los ojos. De otro salto bajó del banco y se aventuró a pararse tras el rubio y rodearle el torso desde la espalda, entrelazando sus manos a la altura del estómago del chico– ¿Estás enojado?

Naruto vio por encima de su hombro, Sakura tenía la mejilla recargada en su ancha espalda– ¿A qué hora se fue el teme anoche?

- No lo sé, no vi la hora –Sakura frotaba su rostro contra la espalda de Naruto aspirando el olor que se desprendía de él.

- Deberías dejar de jugar con él –gruñó Naruto sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

- Todavía no está listo–la voz de Sakura salió amortiguada por seguir pegada a la espalda del rubio.

- De verdad te gusta, ¿no es cierto? Ya no es solo por lo que puedas obtener de él, estás enamorada de Sasuke –Naruto frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Sakura no negaba nada. Apagó el fuego y giró apartando a la pelirrosa de su cuerpo, Sakura tenía la mirada baja– Sabes que no debes encariñarte con ellos, lo sabes ¿no? Si algo no sale bien sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

Sakura asintió sin levantar la vista y su voz salió como un leve susurro– Lo sé, pero es que él es especial.

Naruto suspiró y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Suavemente comenzó a mecerla y acariciar su espalda– Está bien, pero no hagas nada tonto –Naruto tomó la barbilla de Sakura y la levantó levemente para poder verla directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes– ¿Puedes prometerlo? –Sakura desvió la mirada evitando los escrutadores ojos de Naruto– Sakura…

El inflexible tono de Naruto la hizo ceder– Trataré no hacer nada tonto.

- Espero que cumplas tu palabra –depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica y la hizo girar sobre sus talones– Ahora saca la leche y el jugo de la nevera porque el desayuno ya está listo

- ¿Hiciste tus famosos panqueques de arándano? –preguntó Sakura corriendo a la nevera con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sí –contestó Naruto con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de Sakura al verla agacharse para buscar los botes de leche y jugo dentro de la nevera. Según el rubio, tenía la mejor vista de la chica, su retaguardia.

…

La promesa que le había hecho a Naruto no podría mantenerla. Sus venas ardían en rabia. Karin estaba extremadamente cerca de Sasuke, la chica tenía una mano recargada en el pecho del moreno y con la otra delineaba el rostro de Sasuke.

Sakura había estado buscando a Sasuke y uno de sus compañeros le había dicho que estaba cerca del área de la piscina. Y ahora ella también estaba ahí, como una bomba a punto de explotar. Miró hacía un alto parlante y una voz salió de la bocina.

- Uchiha Sasuke del grupo 3-7, favor de presentarse en la sala de maestros –solicitó repetidas veces la melodiosa y "oportuna" voz.

Sin decirle nada a Karin, Sasuke se apartó de ella haciéndola a un lado con una mano y caminó de regresó a los edificios de aulas.

Sakura esperó hasta que el moreno estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y salió de su escondite.

- Te lo advertí, víbora trepadora y ahora voy a cumplir mi promesa –la palabra se le clavó en el corazón como un alfiler, iba a romper la promesa que le había hecho a Naruto. Pero no podía permitir que esa, pelos de remolacha, se interpusiera nuevamente entre ella y Sasuke.

- Demuéstrame qué es lo que tienes –Karin se cruzó de brazos mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante.

La pelirrosa apretó los puños y el color de sus ojos cobró vida, los iris verdes resplandecieron como llamas y un circulo de fuego verde rodeó a Sakura. Karin entrecerró los ojos y lo mismo pasó, sus ojos llamearon en rojo y un círculo rojo apareció a sus pies.

- Eso está bien

- ¿De verdad crees eso? Porque voy a patearte el trasero. Pelos de chicle.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza– Claro que está bien. No me sentiría cómoda aplastando a una víbora común. Por lo menos ahora estoy segura de que eres una no muy común y bastante corriente víbora trepadora.

Karin levantó el brazo con la palma extendida hacia Sakura y un círculo rojo se formó alrededor de su mano y un cañonazo de agua salió disparado contra Sakura. Pero la pelirrosa ni siquiera pestañeó y una pared de piedra se levantó desde la línea del círculo a sus pies.

- Eres tipo tierra –dijo Karin bajando el brazo.

El muro alrededor de Sakura se deshizo dejando la tierra caer al suelo como lodo– Y tu tipo agua.

- Pero eso no es todo –en la mano de la pelirroja se formó una burbuja de agua a la que le dio un lengüetazo. Sakura sintió un escalofrío de asco y repugnancia. Karin lanzó la burbuja de agua a los pies de Sakura y la tierra comenzó a volverse negra y ha bullir, para finalmente evaporarse.

- ¿Ácido? –murmuró Sakura dando un paso hacia atrás.

- No precisamente, veneno mejor dicho –Karin abrió la boca y el mismo círculo rojo se formó alrededor de sus labios. Otro disparo de agua salió de su boca y Sakura levantó nuevamente el muro de tierra a su alrededor.

Lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente, el agua lograba filtrarse y salpicar el suelo alrededor de Sakura. Incluso unas cuantas gotas alcanzaron a la pelirrosa quemándole la piel de los brazos y las piernas.

- Tchhh –chasqueó la lengua Sakura– No quería usar esto, pero no tengo otro remedio.

Karin podía ver como la pared de roca se disolvía por la intensidad del chorro de agua y el veneno que la disolvía. Pero el sentimiento de victoria se disolvió de igual modo cuando vio que un tornado giraba alrededor de donde había visto a Sakura la última vez.

- ¿Viento? –masculló Karin después de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

A través del vendaval, Karin podía ver los ojos verdes de Sakura y poco a poco el viento se disipó dejándole ver que en el suelo el círculo verde había sido sustituido por uno azul– ¿Te sorprende?

Karin frunció el ceño– Eso no es posible.

- Para ti tal vez no, pero para mí nada es imposible –Sakura levantó la mano y un fuerte viento envolvió a Karin. Cuando Sakura cerró el puño, Karin quedó atrapada por un tornado que la aprisionaba impidiéndole respirar bien– Ahora te repito. Esto es solo el principio. Si no quieres conocer mi verdadera capacidad será mejor que te alejes de Sasuke-kun y no vuelvas a mirarlo siquiera. ¿Entendiste?

Karin apretó los dientes fuertemente para no gritar del dolor, la presión y la falta de aire comenzaban a volverse insoportables.

…

Suigetsu que miraba desde un lugar seguro estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Yo que tú no intervendría –Naruto bajó de las ramas del árbol que estaba sobre la cabeza de Suigetsu. Los ojos del rubio brillaban con un espeluznante color rojo y sus pupilas eran como las de un animal– Sakura-chan puede ser un poco violenta, pero no hace más daño del que se necesita para asustar a sus oponentes.

- No iba a atacar a tu amiga –dijo Suigetsu sacando su botella de agua del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Naruto pudo notar que los dientes del chico eran afilados como los de un tiburón– Iba a detener a Karin.

Naruto sonrió de lado mirando de reojo a Suigetsu– Aun así, yo que tú no me interpondría en una pelea de mujeres. Podrías terminar más lastimado de lo que crees –Naruto escuchó un grito y vio caer a Karin de rodillas al suelo.

- Espero que te haya quedado bien claro remolacha, la próxima vez te exprimo todo el jugo –gritó Sakura sacudiéndose el uniforme y acomodando su hermosa cabellera para regresar caminando tranquilamente al edificio de aulas como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Nos vemos –se despidió Naruto mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a Suigetsu y corriendo para alcanzar a Sakura.

- Vaya parejita –silbó Suigetsu y tras un suspiro fue a ver cómo había quedado Karin después de su enfrentamiento con la linda pelirrosa.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, ahora viene el siguiente reto ¿podrá alcanzar los veinte RR's este capítulo? O tendrán que esperar hasta el 31 de Octubre para conocer el siguiente. Gracias por sus comentarios.

_*****EDIT*****_

_Debido a una queja de que no es muy ético pedir RR's he decidido publicar el siguiente capítulo hasta el 1°/Noviembre._


	4. Campo de Batalla

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Amor Bajo la Luna Roja" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**AMOR BAJO LA LUNA ROJA**

**Capítulo 4. Campo de Batalla**

Sakura se arreglaba en su cuarto mientras Naruto descansaba sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué no vas a cambiarte? –preguntó Sakura girando en el pequeño banco frente a su peinador.

- ¿Para qué? Todos van a usar ridículos disfraces, puedo ir vestido así y nadie lo notara.

- O dirán que tu disfraz de chico moderno y en onda no va contigo –dijo burlona Sakura y lo siguiente que pasó no se lo había esperado.

En un parpadeo Naruto se encontraba tras ella rodeando su cintura con una mano, la otra sostenía su rostro girándolo hacia un lado. La mejilla de Naruto estaba pegada a la suya, sus bocas se rozaban por la comisura de los labios y los ojos del rubio eran de un rojo brillante con la pupila alargada– ¿Y si no te dejo ir?

- No puedes evitarlo.

- Tal vez no pueda detenerte, pero puedo arruinar el baile –una cola esponjosa acarició la otra mejilla de Sakura, otra cola atrapó la mano de la chica que sostenía el labial y una más empezó a acariciar su pierna por debajo de la falda.

- Si lo haces, nuestros padres se enteraran y te castigaran –canturreó Sakura acariciando una cola con su mano libre.

Naruto suspiró derrotado– ¿Te gusta más que yo? ¿Te hace más feliz que yo?

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –Sakura soltó una risita traviesa– ¡No! No me hace más feliz que tú, pero tal vez si me guste un poquito más.

Naruto la soltó de mala gana caminando a la puerta de la habitación– Voy a cambiarme.

- Naruto, espera –Sakura corrió y se colgó del cuello del rubio doblando las piernas hacia atrás, para Naruto no era difícil sostener el peso de la chica. Según decía él, era ligera como un pétalo de cerezo– Nunca olvides que tu siempre serás el número uno –dijo y le dio un apasionado y profundo beso que Naruto correspondió gustoso.

…

- Si te digo que te ves terrorífica, ¿lo tomarías como un cumplido o como un insulto?

Sakura bajó las escaleras de la entrada de su casa con un vaporoso vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y con lo que, a Sasuke le pareció, un millón de capas de tela de malla negra que hacían que el vestido se levantara un poco más. Un par de botas de tacón de aguja y que le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla. Y para rematar el atuendo un sombre típico de bruja.

- Tú te ves guapísimo, Sasuke-kun –desde el último escalón Sakura brincó colgándose del cuello del moreno.

Sasuke iba vestido con un frac negro, camisa blanca y corbata de moño roja. No se había esforzado mucho en disfrazarse, era el típico vampiro, lo único que haría diferente a los otros posibles vampiros era que su traje recordaba más a un vampiro victoriano que a uno de la actualidad.

- Solo espero que no me confundan con esos vampiros de quinta que se han puesto tan de moda últimamente –Sakura depositó pequeños besos en los labios de Sasuke mientras él hablaba y una risita se le escapó sin querer.

- Nunca Sasuke-kun, tú eres demasiado varonil para confundirte con un vampiro gay que brilla con la luz de sol. Además tú no necesitas brillo para deslumbrar a los que te miran.

- Estoy pensando que sería mejor quedarnos en casa –Sakura frunció el ceño desconcertada– Es que te ves demasiado –Sasuke bajó su mirada al escote en forma de corazón del vestido de Sakura– tentadora para dejar que otros te vean vestida así. Qué tal si alguien cae en el embrujo de tu belleza, eso no me gustaría.

Sakura sonrió divertida– Me esforcé demasiado para verme bonita y solo hice por ti. Pero aun así –la pelirrosa se soltó del cuello de Sasuke y se liberó de su abrazo con un poco de esfuerzo– quiero ir al baile para que todos vean la linda pareja que hacemos juntos –Sasuke suspiró derrotado y se dejó arrastrar tomado de la mano de la pelirrosa que reía al ver a su novio arrastrando los pies– ¿Ahora eres un vampiro zombie?

- Buena idea. Voy a devorar tu cuello mientras chupo la sangre desde la carótida, volviéndote una bruja zombie que solo me obedecerá a mí –el discurso de Sasuke terminó con una verdadera mordida al cuello de Sakura mientras ella se atacaba de la risa y trataba de zafarse del "ataque" vampírico-zombie de Sasuke.

…

Al llegar a la escuela el lugar los recibió con un agradable ambiente. Desde la entrada del estacionamiento, que hacía alusión a la boca de un gran demonio que los engullía en cuanto pasaban los coches, la puerta principal del gimnasio simulaba ser la entrada al infierno. Sakura sonrió de lado al ver la "alegoría".

- ¿Te arriesgarías a entrar al infierno conmigo?

Sakura apretó las mejillas de Sasuke y le movió la cabeza hacia los lados de manera juguetona– No sería la primera vez que entro al infierno.

- ¡¿Ah, sí?! –exclamó Sasuke en cuanto se quitó la mano de su novia del rostro– ¿Y porque no me habías invitado?

- Muy pronto Sasuke-kun, muy pronto –la sonrisa de Sakura fue tan perversa que Sasuke enarcó una ceja confundido– Mira, ahí está Naruto. Vamos a saludarlo.

Mientras era arrastrado, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo es que Sakura y Naruto siempre sabían dónde estaba el otro. Y lo que de verdad le molestaba, era la cercanía y confianza que mostraban sin importarle que él los viera.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –el rubio la tomó por la cintura y depositó un beso en su mejilla– Déjame verte –dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar detallando con la mirada el atuendo de la pelirrosa– Te ves hermosa.

- Gracias –Sakura le sonrió y con su mano libre jaló a Sasuke de la mano.

- Sasuke –Naruto seguía sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa era una más retorcida– ¿De dónde sacaste tu disfraz?

- Lo renté.

- Pensé que estas ridiculeces –dijo imitando la voz y la actitud arrogante del moreno– no eran para ti. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y con una mirada de reojo señaló a Sakura, quien estaba buscando a alguien entre la multitud. Naruto entendió la indirecta y sonrió divertido– Ok, ya entendí.

- ¡Ahí está la cerda! –Naruto y Sasuke enarcaron una ceja al escuchar el adjetivo que Sakura soltó sin vergüenza alguna– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura al ver las caras de sus acompañantes– Así nos llevamos. Ahorita vengo.

Naruto sonrió divertido al soltar la mano de Sakura para dejarla ir a buscar a su amiga.

- ¿Y tú de que vienes disfrazado?

La pregunta de Sasuke no sorprendió a Naruto, pero si el tono en que la había hecho. Naruto sabía que a Sasuke le incomodaba ver lo bien que se llevaba con Sakura, porque él pensaba que SOLO eran amigos.

- De rapero –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Karin acercarse y abrazar a Sasuke por la espalda.

- ¿Me invitas una bebida? –Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro y asintió.

- Oh, no, claro que no –Naruto se interpuso en el camino de Sasuke, pero Karin soltó una de sus manos del brazo de Sasuke y Naruto pudo ver el círculo que se formaba alrededor la palma abierta de la chica.

- No que muy temible –le susurró Suigetsu pasando a un lado bebiendo de su botella de agua.

Los ojos de Naruto resplandecían rojos de la ira y una bruma negra y roja se extendió alrededor de sus pies. Al instante estaba libre del hechizo con el que Karin había intentado detenerlo. Resuelto a tomar revancha, iba a detenerlos pero de pronto todos en el gimnasio, excepto ellos cuatro, fueron devorados por una oscuridad aterradora. Oscuridad que dio lugar a un lugar bastante excéntrico. Árboles muertos, muñecas gigantes sin miembros, entes translucidos arrastrando pesadas cadenas, una cascada en medio de un desierto fluyendo hacia arriba, nubes de color negro bajo un cielo rojo. Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Karin no había entendido la lección anterior y ahora conocería la verdadera furia de Sakura.

- ¡Te lo advertí mala imitación de quimera! –Sakura estaba parada con ambas manos fulgurando con chispas verdes, su cabello ondeaba al ritmo de un viento inexistente y poco a poco se alargaba hasta alcanzar la altura de sus pantorrillas. Sus ojos jades brillaban como letales luciérnagas infernales.

Karin sonrió altanera y movió el dedo índice en negativa ante la reacción de Sakura– Debes tomarlo con calma.

- Lo tomaré con calma, cuando TÚ te hayas marchado de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué no podemos convivir en paz?

- No, mientras sigas poniéndole las manos encima a Sasuke-kun.

- No seas tan egoísta Sakura, tú ya tienes a ese lindo rubio. ¿Por qué no puedes compartir a un simple humano?

Sakura entrecerró la mirada y vio de reojo a Naruto. Suigetsu pudo darse cuenta que había algo más de lo que su amiga pensaba eran solo celos– No comparto mis juguetes CON NADIE.

Sakura golpeó el suelo en una rabieta y una grieta se abrió desde donde estaba ella hasta los pies de Karin, que de un salto pudo evitar caer en un agujero cuyo fondo estaba hecho de un plasma grisáceo con rostros y brazos tratando de escapar.

- ¿Qué demonios? –gritó Suigetsu cubriéndose tras Karin.

- Espero les guste… el infierno –a los pies de Sakura surgió un círculo con intrincados símbolos que giraban alrededor de la chica.

- Solo eres habladurías –el círculo de Karin resplandeció perforando el piso, era como si la imagen tuviera un peso excesivo– Ahora veremos qué tan valiente eres –un segundo circulo se abrió frente a Karin y Sakura apretó los puños y los dientes haciéndolos rechinar– ¿Serías capaz de enfrentarme si uso a tu novio de escudo?

- Sasuke-kun –susurró Sakura al ver al pelinegro entre ella y Karin– ¿Así quieres jugar? Está bien, jugaremos a tu manera –Sakura levantó una mano y el círculo que la rodeó era verde, un tornado se formó alrededor de Sasuke obligándolo a cubrirse con los brazos cruzados frente a su rostro.

Karin sonrió y agregó agua al tornado volviéndolo un huracán. El agua que salpicaba lastimó a Sakura igual que la vez anterior.

- ¿Qué crees que pueda sucederle a Sasuke-kun estando ahí dentro?

- Depende de cuánto tiempo pienses mantener el flujo de tu veneno.

- Mi veneno es ilimitado.

- Eso veremos –Sakura juntó ambas manos creando un cono inverso sobre el huracán que envolvía a Sasuke y ahora también a Karin.

…

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza y cambió su forma física. Ahora su apariencia era la de un hombre con torso y cabeza de tiburón. Tratando de ayudar a Karin se abalanzó sobre Sakura, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. La figura negra de un hombre con orejas largas y cuatro colas envuelto en un manto rojo lo golpeó en el rostro.

- No te dejaré acercarte a Sakura-chan –gruñó el monstruo.

- ¿Naruto? –preguntó sorprendido el tiburón levantándose con dificultad del suelo limpiándose la boca sangrante. El monstruo asintió– Eres un demonio. Y no uno cualquiera, eres un kitsune.

- Sabes de mitología. Sorprendente –la voz de Naruto salía como un rugido de sus labios.

- Tienes un pacto con esa brujita pelirrosa –Suigetsu se puso en pie y movió la cabeza haciendo crujir su cuello– Debe ser extremadamente poderosa.

Naruto sonrió dejando ver una fila de afilados dientes– Sakura-chan es más que una contratista, ella es capaz de domar a un demonio y ponerlo a su servicio.

- Eso es imposible…

- No para ella –Naruto abrió la boca y una bola negra se formó frente a él. Sin pestañear, si quiera, atacó a Suigetsu, que de la sorpresa no pudo moverse.

…

Karin ya no aguantaba estar atrapada en el interior del huracán, el aire era cada vez más difícil de respirar y no era por el veneno, sino que la fuerza del viento en su pecho hacía imposible inhalar. Miró de reojo a Sasuke quien se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. La pelirroja entrecerró la mirada. ¿Acaso Sakura prefería acabar con Sasuke antes de entregarlo? Eso era imposible. Decidida a no morir, hizo que el agua dejara de fluir.

- Te has dado por vencida –exclamó Sakura reduciendo la velocidad el tornado hasta que solo quedó un suave viento.

- ¿Estás loca? Casi matas a Sasuke-kun.

- No lo creo –pero lo que nunca se imaginó la pelirroja fue que Sakura se lanzó directamente contra Sasuke con el puño envuelto en dos círculos, uno verde y otro azul. El golpe se impactó directamente en el estómago de Sasuke. El chico se dobló por la mitad cayendo de rodillas con las manos alrededor del estómago.

Karin gritó horrorizada al ver a Sasuke de rodillas frente a Sakura– ¿Quieres matarlo?

- Sasuke-kun es más fuerte de lo que parece –Sakura hizo que el circulo a sus pies apareciera. Karin intentó retroceder pero una pared de piedra a sus espaldas se lo impidió– Ahora que está libre de tu embrujo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Bajó los pies de Karin la tierra comenzó a moverse, pequeñas grietas se extendían desde Sakura hasta la pelirroja de manera amenazante. Karin recordó lo que había visto antes de que comenzara su pelea con la pelirrosa. Un mar de gente, o lo que quedaba de ella, gritando y lamentando, tratando de escapar de ese agujero de miseria y martirio.

- Se llaman "Torturados". Son brujas y hechiceros que se han atrevido a interponerse en mi camino y son castigados por la eternidad con las peores torturas.

Se aferró fuertemente a la pared de roca tratando de trepar, pero la tierra se desmoronaba entre sus uñas, arrancándoselas pedazo a pedazo. Para hacer más tortuoso su castigo, la tierra que se pegaba a su piel lastimada le quemaba haciendo más profundas la heridas.

Sakura miraba impasible a Karin luchando por su vida mientras el suelo a sus pies caía al fondo de la grieta permitiéndole a las "cosas" en el fondo trepar hasta estar cerca de la chica.

- ¿Lista para rendirte? –Sakura se miraba las uñas con el perfecto diseño para Halloween. Fondo negro y calabazas anaranjadas riendo sádicamente – Si esas cosas te agarran jamás podrás salir.

- Es solo una ilusión. Es solo una ilusión –repetía Karin con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si es solo una ilusión, ¿Por qué no te dejas caer?

Karin abrió los ojos aterrada al sentir una mano tomándole el tobillo y jalando hacia abajo– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

La "cosa" empezó a jalar a Karin, sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de la chica y sentía como si las venas se le congelaran. La pelirroja pudo ver como la pierna comenzaba a ponérsele azul desde donde la tenían sujeta.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara de terror de Karin. Caminó usando las cabezas de los "Torturados" como escalones– Acepta tu derrota y déjate caer –Sakura tomó la por la muñeca a Karin y la pelirroja sintió que su piel se quemaba pero no por fuego sino por hielo. Sakura la levantó sin dificultad y las dos flotaron por encima del agujero. Karin sabía que podían suceder dos cosas, que su brazo se desprendiera por donde la estaba sosteniendo Sakura y que la bruja pelirrosa la dejara caer.

En un último intento desesperado, Karin escupió al rostro de Sakura, afortunadamente Sakura alcanzó a levantar un pequeño viento que alejó la mayor parte del veneno de su cara. No sin antes dejar caer a la pelirroja al suelo lejos del agujero.

- ¡Ja! ¿No que muy ruda?

Sakura suspiró entrecerrando la mirada, Karin sintió que la sangre se le helaba al ver la ira en los ojos jades de su rival– Te gusta sufrir. Bien te haré sufrir –Sakura levantó la mano y de sus dedos salieron pequeñas chispas de color verde.

Karin estiró el brazo que le había sujetado Sakura y vio con terror que de debajo de la piel salían pequeñas agujas de hielo que atravesaban el brazo de un lado al otro, subiendo poco a poco hacía su hombro.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! –gritó Karin tomándose el brazo, le dolía tanto que no podía ni moverlo.

- Harás un juramento –Sakura se acercó a Karin, pero ella retrocedió para protegerse– No te haré nada, mientras no intentes atacarme –Karin frunció ligeramente el ceño y asintió. Sakura levantó el brazo con un círculo rodeándole la mano– Levanta tu mano con tu insignia –Karin la levantó lentamente y la puso frente a la de Sakura. La pelirroja sintió que toda su energía era succionada fuera de su cuerpo vio a Sakura y el círculo en su mano lentamente cambiaba del verde al rojo. Fue hasta que Karin cayó al suelo con un mínimo de energía que el círculo en la mano de Sakura se volvió rojo. Sakura abrió y cerró la mano mirándola interesada.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Te quité tu magia, bueno solo absorbí la que habías acumulado –Karin miró aterrada a Sakura que solo sonrió divertida– No te preocupes, dentro de algún tiempo la recuperarás –se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Karin y susurró para si– Tal vez.

- Karin… –la voz ronca y débil de Suigetsu hizo que la pelirroja mirara tras ella. Naruto llevaba al peliblanco cargado en un hombro antes de dejarlo caer como un costal de basura– ¿Ya puedes renunciar a esta pelea? No creo poder enfrentarme a este chico, es mucho más fuerte que yo.

- Veo que adquiriste una nueva insignia –señaló Naruto colocándose a un lado de Sakura.

- Si y parece ser bastante interesante. Agua y veneno, nunca hubiera imaginado esa combinación. Creo que todavía me hace falta mucho por aprender –dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa infantil.

- ¿Y Sasuke? –el rubio buscó con la mirada a su amigo y lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo– Se te pasó la mano, Sakura-chan. Lo bueno es que es de los resistentes. Me muero por probar su poder.

Suigetsu intercambió miradas con Karin y luego le habló amigablemente a Sakura– ¿De que hablan?

* * *

Último capítulo, posiblemente, mañana por la noche.

**FELIZ DÍA DE TODOS LOS SANTOS  
1° DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2013**


	5. Victoria

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Amor Bajo la Luna Roja" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**AMOR BAJO LA LUNA ROJA**

**Capítulo 5. Victoria**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Pero se sentía tan comodo que no quería levantarse. Sakura lo tenía recostado en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Ya despertaste, dormilón –dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa agachándose para depositar un dulce beso sobre los labios de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasó? Siento como si un gorila me hubiera golpeado.

Sakura sonrió tratando de ocultar el tic que comenzaba a surgirle en la ceja– Una de las decoraciones te golpeó y te desmayaste.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, me lo dijo Karin, con quien estabas hablando –masculló Sakura matando mentalmente a su novio.

- No puedo hacer nada, las chicas se sienten atraídas por mí –para la pelirrosa fue suficiente. Se levantó de su asiento y dejó caer estrepitosamente a Sasuke al suelo.

- Pues bien, puedes ir con tu nueva amiga Karin si lo deseas tanto.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo de un salto y atrapó la muñeca de Sakura impidiéndole la huida– ¿Por qué te tomas las bromas tan en serio?

- No me gusta que juegues conmigo Sasuke.

- No estoy jugando contigo, jamás lo haría –Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Sakura con ambos brazos.

- He oído muchas cosas de ti y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me tomas en serio.

- ¿Qué has oído de mí? Solo tienes dos años y medio viviendo aquí, de los cuales hemos sido novios por dos años. ¡Dos años!

Sakura se removió entre los brazos de Sasuke– Si, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó Sasuke apretando a Sakura más contra su cuerpo.

- Contigo siempre es: quiero, dame, mío, yo, yo, yo. A veces siento que solo estás conmigo por diversión.

- Bueno si, me divierto –Sakura le dio un codazo para intentar zafarse, pero Sasuke logró evitarlo tomando el brazo de Sakura con fuerza – Déjame terminar –le susurró amenazadoramente al oído– Me divierto estando contigo, me haces reír y eso me gusta.

- ¿Solo te gusto porque te hago reír?

- No solo por eso –Sasuke miró a ambos lados, la gente pasaba cerca de ellos cuchicheando y eso no le gustaba. Afectaba su imagen de chico rudo y malo– Vamos afuera.

Sakura asintió y se dejó llevar por Sasuke fuera del gimnasio. El chico iba pegado a su espalda, con las piernas a sus costados. A Sakura le parecía gracioso ya que Sasuke solía caminar mucho más rápido que ella y ahora trataba de mantener el paso de ella. Eso lo desesperaba.

- ¿Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos? –preguntó Sakura escondiendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sakura –Sasuke usó su típico tono de reproche de cuando Sakura lo estaba fastidiando.

- Sasuke –y la pelirrosa lo contra atacó usando el mismo tono, solo que el de ella son cierto tono retador.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó Sasuke soltando a Sakura y levantando los brazos hacia el cielo.

- ¿Te importo? ¿Sientes algo por mí? –Sakura se abrazó el cuerpo como si tuviera frío, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba y Sasuke lo sabía– Porque yo a ti te… –Sakura se mordió la lengua antes de decir las palabras

- Quieres que te diga que como tú, yo te quiero –Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono ácido en la voz de Sasuke– Pues no puedo decirte eso –la pelirrosa tragó duro y dio un par de paso alejándose de Sasuke– porque no solo te quiero. Sakura, jamás había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que siento por ti. Es como si te estuviera esperando desde hace años, como si estando contigo por fin pudiera ser libre –los ojos de Sakura brillaban con lágrimas de felicidad y Sasuke era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima – En resumidas cuentas, Haruno Sakura, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Es como si con solo haberte mirado a los ojos una vez me hubieras hechizado.

Sakura rio ocultando su sonrisa bajó su mano– Jamás haría eso.

- Era solo un decir –Sasuke volvió a abrazar a Sakura por la cintura y buscó sus labios, pero la chica se lo ponía difícil– ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

- Eso es lo que te hago sentir, no lo que tú sientes. Lo que tu corazón siente.

- Ok, siento… –Sasuke levantó la cara pensativo mientras empujaba a Sakura hasta presionar su espalda contra la del tronco de un árbol. Una luna roja brillaba en el cielo dando un tinte especial a la noche– Mis labios sienten deseos de besarte, mis manos de acariciarte – Sakura rodó los ojos y Sasuke bufó desesperado– mi corazón siente que no puede alejarse de ti, porque te amo, Sakura. Te amo con cada fibra de mí ser, no quiero a nadie más, solo a ti.

La cara de sorpresa de Sakura era algo indescriptible, Sasuke pudo ver las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Estás seguro Sasuke-kun?

- Hn.

- ¿Puedo decirte lo que sea y no te enojaras? –preguntó Sakura tomando las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas y llevándoselas al corazón. Sasuke asintió con toda seguridad– ¿Lo que sea?

- Si, Sakura. Lo que sea.

- Está bien…

…

Naruto escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse– ¿Cómo te fue Sakura-chan?

Sakura entró a la sala con una enorme sonrisa, tras ella, tomado de su mano estaba Sasuke. Naruto se puso de pie dejando a un lado el mando del videojuego y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Calma Naruto –Sakura jaló a Sasuke a su lado– Sasuke-kun vendrá con nosotros –los labios del rubio se abrieron como si fuera a decir algo, pero Sakura lo interrumpió– Pude liberarlo.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? Pensé que solo lo liberarías del demonio, no que lo traerías contigo –negó Naruto alarmado.

- Si lo liberaba del demonio él podía morir.

- Si, pero… es lo que nuestros padres dijeron.

- Tsunade y Jiraiya dijeron que tenía que estudiarlo y decidir qué hacer con él. Yo decidí que no quería matar a Sasuke-kun solo por deshacerme de un demonio.

- ¿Solo un demonio? Sabes que esa cosa es…

Naruto se calló al ver que Sasuke se interponía entre él y Sakura– ¿A que le temes dobe? Seguramente sabes que soy más poderoso que tú y me tienes miedo.

- Claro que no –Naruto infló las mejillas y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo– Y puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo.

- ¡Basta los dos! –gritó Sakura al ver que los ojos de Sasuke cambiaban de negro a rojos con aspas girando alrededor de la pupila negra– Soy la dueña de sus almas y deben obedecerme –Sasuke rodó los ojos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba harto y Naruto infló nuevamente las mejillas como niño regañado– Ambos me pertenecen y no quiero que se peleen. ¿Entendieron?

- Solo un duelo de demostración –ronroneó Sasuke acariciando su nariz contra la mejilla de Sakura– Quiero probar mis nuevas habilidades.

Naruto le siguió el juego a Sasuke y saltó el sofá con gran agilidad. No se quedaría atrás– Anda di que sí, Sakura-chan. Me muero por enseñarle al novato y ver su verdadera forma –le decía el rubio mientras tomaba su mano y subía por el brazo repartiendo pequeños besos.

Sakura se sentía abochornada al estar atrapada entre Sasuke y Naruto, cada uno la estaba acariciando de una forma tan seductora que su cabeza no trabajaba como debía. Ahora entendía el dicho "Hormonas matan neuronas", las suyas estaban muertas, pulverizadas y el viento se las había llevado lejos.

Tal fue su reacción a las caricias, que de las manos de Sakura comenzaron a salir chispas. Naruto retrocedió instintivamente, pero Sasuke no lo hizo.

- ¡Ja! Te asustaste dobe.

- Lo siento Naruto, con este nuevo poder.

- ¿Nuevo poder? ¿Quieres decir que la naturaleza de Sasuke es la electricidad?

Sakura miró pensativa a Sasuke– No lo sé con exactitud. El círculo mágico es rojo y cuando liberé a Susanoo el círculo lanzó fuego, pero ahora… –Sakura sonrió malévolamente– Tendrán su duelo. Quiero ver cuáles son las habilidades de Sasuke-kun.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa arrogante.

…

_La cara de sorpresa de Sakura era algo indescriptible, Sasuke pudo ver las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de la pelirrosa._

_- ¿Estás seguro Sasuke-kun?_

_- Hn._

_- ¿Puedo decirte lo que sea y no te enojaras? –preguntó Sakura tomando las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas y llevándoselas al corazón. Sasuke asintió con toda seguridad– ¿Lo que sea?_

_- Si, Sakura. Lo que sea._

_- Está bien… Sasuke-kun… tienes un demonio dentro._

_Sasuke sonrió divertido– Creo que le pusieron algo al ponche._

_- Sasuke-kun, no entiendes –Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos– No estoy bromeando, hay un demonio viviendo dentro de ti. Pero está dormido…_

_- Sí, claro y tú eres una bruja que ha venido a matar a ese peligroso demonio que vive dentro de mí –Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke la miró incrédulo– Espera, ¿es por eso que viniste y me enamoré de ti? Todo era una trampa._

_- No –chilló Sakura negando fervientemente con la cabeza– Yo solo venía a investigar, pero luego te conocí y las cosas se fueron dando solas. Pero nunca usé magia contigo. Te lo juro. Me enamoré de ti y, creo, que tú de mí. Es por eso que ya no pude exterminar al demonio._

_- Porque exterminándolo me matarías._

_Sakura agachó la cabeza y asintió– Si no puedes controlarlo deberé acabar con tu vida… y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero ser yo quien termine con tu vida._

_- Inténtalo –dijo Sasuke abriendo los brazos como si la estuviera esperando– Confío en ti Sakura. Confío en que podrás hacer algo sin matarme._

_- ¿Me das permiso para liberar al demonio?_

_- Claro, si fallo en controlarlo podrás matarme o podrás encontrar la forma de controlarlo._

_Sakura lo miró dudosa– No, no quiero hacerlo. Es muy arriesgado._

_- Dicen que el que no arriesga no gana – Sasuke tomó las manos de Sakura y la jaló estampando sus labios contra los de ella._

_Sakura recargó ambas manos en el pecho de Sasuke y le dijo entre el beso– Eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Que fuera por tu propia voluntad._

_- ¡Que! – Sasuke deshizo el beso, pero las manos de Sakura estaban clavadas en su pecho._

_- Tenías razón Sasuke-kun, el que no arriesga no gana y ahora me estoy arriesgando a ser destruida por el demonio dentro de ti. Pero lo quiero, lo quiero y será mío –una sonrisa diabólica se formó en el rostro de Sakura– Así como sometí a Kurama, el demonio zorro de diez colas dentro de Naruto; Susanoo será mío. Tú serás mío Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke trastabilló pero las manos de Sakura hundidas en su pecho no solo lo mantuvieron en pie sino que lo levantaron del suelo. Sasuke sentía que le arrancaban el mal. Con ambos ojos apretados fuertemente pudo ver una luz intensa atravesar sus parpados. Abrió un ojo levemente y vio delante suyo a un ser gigantesco, con un aura color morado rodeándolo por completo y un círculo rojo alrededor del suelo lanzando grandes llamaradas de fuego. Era un ser parecido a un hombre o más bien dicho a un samurai, con una gran armadura y empuñando un arco en una de sus manos._

_El chico podía sentir un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, el demonio estaba devorando su vida desde dentro. Estaba tan desesperado por el dolor que pensaba darse por vencido, dejaría a Sakura acabar con ambos._

_- ¡Escúchame Susanoo! Ahora soy tu dueña, debes obedecerme –gritó Sakura con una mano levantada. De la palma salían cadenas de diferentes colores y materias– Te ordenó que regreses al interior de tu portador._

_Susanoo gruñó bufando un fuerte viento que arrancó varias rocas del suelo. Fue cuando Sasuke notó que no estaban en la escuela, sino en un terreno árido y hostil. Buscó a Sakura quien no retrocedió ante la muestra de poder del demonio, ella solo lo miraba. Con una sonrisa arrogante apretó el puño y Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que las cadenas que salían de su mano mantenían atado a la cosa que lo rodeaba y cada vez lo oprimían más y más fuerte._

_- No tengo tu tiempo –Sakura jaló las cadenas y obligó a Susanoo a hincarse frente a ella. La chica se elevó del suelo y quedó cara a cara con el demonio– ¿Quieres seguir viviendo en un lugar oscuro del corazón de este chico o prefieres trabajar para mí y seguir disfrutando de la vida y la libertad? –Susanoo gruñó y vapor salió de entre sus dientes, pero ni siquiera eso asustó a Sakura._

_El primer pensamiento de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo no era una pesadilla fue que Sakura estaba loca al enfrentarse a algo 10 veces más grande que ella– Sakura… –el chico intentó moverse, pero las cadenas que ataban al demonio también lo ataban a él._

_- Solo te quedan diez segundos –Sakura levantó la otra mano y un círculo azul se formó alrededor de su palma erguida frente al rostro de Susanoo– Sabes lo que esto es, ¿no es cierto? Es la energía de Kurama y su ataque más letal. Si recibes este ataque a esta distancia ni siquiera tu armadura podrá detenerla.–una bola negra comenzaba a formarse en la mano de Sakura– 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…_

_Un último gruñido de Susanoo y las cadenas de Sakura se convirtieron en agujas de hielo que se clavaron en el demonio. Sasuke pudo sentir el dolor en su propia carne, el frío del hielo y las cortadas atravesando su piel._

_De un pisotón, el suelo se abrió bajo la fría y dura imagen de Susanoo, la mitad del cuerpo fue tragado por las grieta siendo halado por los "torturados" en el infierno de Sakura. Sasuke veía todo flotando dentro del demonio. No podía creerlo, Sakura estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo. Fue entonces cuando reunió toda su voluntad y ordenó a Susanoo a regresar a su interior. Luchó por unos momentos, pero entre las amenazas de Sakura y su deseo por vivir, Susanoo regresó a su interior._

_Sasuke cayó de rodillas entre el arenoso suelo, los brazos caídos a sus costados y la respiración agitada. Sakura se paró frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa arrogante._

_- Sabía que lo lograrías –le tendió una mano y Sasuke la tomó débilmente._

_- Pensé que me matarías y eso me ayudó a enfrentarme al demonio._

_- Solo estaba blofeando, jamás te haría daño –Sakura enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y ambos cayeron al suelo._

_- Esto era lo que querías en realidad, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sasuke señalando el circulo de fuego que los rodeaba protectoramente._

_Sakura puso un dedo en su mentón pensativa– ¿Me vería muy mal si te dijera que si? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja incrédulo de lo que oía– Pero si no hubieras sido tú el portador del Susanoo habría acabado él. Digamos que tú fuiste un bonus._

_- Me siento usado._

_- Yo te puedo hacer sentir mejor –Sakura repartió besos en los labios de Sasuke, bajando por su cuello, mordiendo un poco su quijada y viendo como Sasuke disfrutaba de sus caricias._

…

Sakura terminó de recordar su aventura con Susanoo y Sasuke, quienes ahora se encontraban midiendo fuerzas con Naruto y Kurama, el demonio zorro que vivía dentro del rubio. Sakura les había permitido practicar en su "campo de batalla" como solía llamarle Sakura al infierno en el que solía enfrentarse con sus adversarios. Aunque Naruto pudo notar una pequeña diferencia, una luna roja brillaba por encima de sus cabezas. Sakura no le tomó importancia, muy dentro de ella sabía que era el sello de Sasuke al unirse a ella como su segundo familiar.

Ahora Sasuke lo sabía, Sakura era una bruja a sueldo, hacía trabajos para gente que podía pagar y en su tiempo libre coleccionaba demonios poderosos. Naruto había sido el primero y eso lo había molestado un poco. Lo que lo tranquilizaba era que desde ese día formaría parte del equipo de Sakura y se marcharía de la ciudad con ellos para aprender a usar sus nuevas habilidades.

El teléfono móvil de Sakura timbró, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la foto y el nombre en la pantalla.

"Okaasan" y la foto de una rubia de coletas y ojos amielados parpadearon al ritmo de la melodía.

- Hola, okaasan –saludó Sakura muy emocionada.

- ¿Cómo te fue pequeña?

- Ya todo está listo, tengo al Susanoo y a su portador en la palma de mi mano.

- No esperaba menos de mi brujita consentida –las alabanzas hacían sentir a Sakura realmente bien ya que su madre no solía hacerlas muy seguido– Como recompensa, te tengo otro trabajito.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento emocionada– ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

- Hay otro demonio que puedes agregar a tu colección –los jades brillaron emocionados– Es otro demonio animal.

- ¿Cuántas colas? –la sonrisa en los labios de Sakura se ensancho llena de felicidad.

- Una…

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero no encontré el archivo del este capítulo y pues tuve que rehacerlo. No me convenció mucho como quedó y como acto de disculpa les aviso que el próximo viernes tendrán el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Si, ese que tanto han esperado y por el que me han estado pidiendo continuación… Días de Entrenamiento… jajajaja no es cierto. El viernes sin falta tendrán un regalo especial, agradézcanlo a quien canceló mi examen a último momento.

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte de Ventanas Del Alma)**

**Summary**: La Unidad de Delitos Mayores de Tokyo ha pasado seis meses con incontable trabajo dejando a un lado lo sucedido el verano anterior. Pero por extrañas coincidencias Sakura resulta la víctima de un caso que cae en manos de Sasuke. ¿Logrará el destino ayudar a Sakura y Sasuke a superar sus miedos?

**.**

**Capítulo 1 "VICTIMA"**


End file.
